


Haze

by brokutoowl



Series: AKMHD Universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, Creampie, Established Relationship, JuLance Challenge 2018, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Shiro (Voltron), dubcon, just a tiny bit, just put this tag just in case, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokutoowl/pseuds/brokutoowl
Summary: “Lance doesn’t know how he’s gotten like this. First, he accidentally rubbed along Shiro’s flaccid cock while they were lying naked in their bed post-shower, then he’s being fucked into the mattress with a dick stuffed in his hole.He also doesn’t remember Shiro fingering him, but he remembers the other man forgoing a condom and shoving his member into him like Lance had begged him to a few nights ago.”Julance 2018





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> quickly edited 12/23/18

Lance gripped Shiro’s shoulders harder, moaning aloud as the other man's cock nails right into his prostate.   
“Ah- Ah, ah-“ His small gasps were cut off as he lets out a silent scream when Shiro’s thick cock stabs into him with a particularly rough stab. 

“You like that? You like being fucked on my cock like that?” Shiro’s whispers into his ears and Lance can only nod through his euphoria.   
  


Lance doesn’t know how he’s gotten like this. First, he accidentally rubbed along Shiro’s flaccid cock while they were lying naked in their bed post-shower, then he’s being fucked into the mattress with a dick stuffed in his hole.   
He also doesn’t remember Shiro fingering him, but he remembers the other man forgoing a condom and shoving his member into him like Lance had begged him to a few nights ago.   


A sharp stab into his prostate has him quaking and keening, back arching and nails scraping down Shiro’s back. His ankles knock against the small of the other man’s back, toes curling. The euphoria is blinding. Sex with the other man has always been like this; hard, passionate, and damn good.

 “Fuck, Lance, you’re so tight..” Shiro’s grunts and groans make precum spurt from his dick onto his tense stomach. “Mm, Shiro, fuck it’s so good! Shiro please h-harder, please! Shiro!” His mouth couldn’t stop.  
The word vomit prompts a smirk to slink across Shiro’s face and as he goes harder per request, Lance’s eyes really start rolling back into his head. The pleasure was too good, spiking up his body in waves from his abused hole. 

At the thought of how abused his hole is from Shiro’s cock, he tightens unconsciously. If the other man takes his cock out now, he’d be gaping wide. And by god, did that sound good. 

“If you keep tightening around me, I’m going to cum, baby.” Lance bites his lip, letting out an exaggerated whining sound.

“I’m- Ah! Gonna cum too!” Lance whines, while his nails continue to rake lines down Shiro’s expansive back.

The added sensation makes the Japanese man shudder, thrusts becoming sloppier, cock rubbing against his inner walls rougher than earlier.  

The Cuban can sense that the other man is close as his jackrabbit pace begins to become stagnant, more of an incessant grinding and shallow but rough thrusts, but still good as hell. 

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum inside,” Shiro moans, his already stagnant thrusts losing more rhythm and becoming increasingly erratic. 

And Lance cries, tears starting a trek down his face. He gets like this when the pleasure becomes too much, which is every time he gets a pounding from Shiro.

A few more hits to his prostate and the younger is cumming, white ropes of ejaculation stripping his stomach, and his legs tighten their grip against Shiro’s body, trapping him there. He’s crying out, at the cusp of a  _ scream _ . 

When he tightens, the older groans, before cumming himself after a couple thrusts- deep inside Lance- filling him up with wave after wave of cum. 

“Mm!!” The brunet’s whines, hips bucking with the sensation. He’s over stimulated, and he’ll probably need another shower but Shiro’s cock is too good, the feel of him draped over his body, the way his muscles are pulled taut, is too  _ good. _

When the other man pulls out, Lance’s eyes roll into his head from the small jolt of pleasure. 

 Shiro smiles at that, “You okay, baby?” The Japanese man’s smile widens when the Cuban boy nods and smiles softly up at him in his daze.

He doesn’t really process what’s going on because of his daze, but he does kinda remember getting washed and coddled and then finally conking out once Shiro had bundled him in his arms and the newly changed sheets.

 

The next morning, his hole is sore, and his legs and hips are killing him, but he doesn’t regret it because he remembers how _ good  _ he felt last night.

“You sore?” A voice right next to him pipes up and he turns in the bed to gaze at Shiro and laughs, “Yes, but it is so worth it. Your cock is amazing.” The Japanese man blushes before kissing the Cuban. 

“I love you.” Shiro murmurs when they pull away.

“I love you too,” Lance replies, smile wide and goofy. 

And yeah maybe he can’t walk properly for a little while, but a pounding from Shiro is  _ so worth it _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> ew this ending is bad but idc!!!


End file.
